


私人占有 2

by sweetlilyko



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlilyko/pseuds/sweetlilyko
Summary: 李龙馥，你只能是我一个人的占有物。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 7





	私人占有 2

-

之后方灿把李龙馥送回李龙馥的酒店，李龙馥躺在床上，虽然交换过电话号码了，李龙馥还是对着方灿的名片发呆。

“如果你有需要可以随时找我。”方灿亲啄了他的嘴唇。

“你不会是婚内出轨包养小三吧？”

“我可没结婚。”

如果作为炮友，方灿确实很温柔，但是越是温柔越是让人觉得危险。

之后李龙馥就睡了一天，等他醒来的时候已经是凌晨时分。李龙馥点开手机，最新一条消息是半个小时前，黄铉辰：

“我到悉尼了，我找不到路，来接我。”然后发了机场定位。

李龙馥也不知道他们两个到底是谁疯了。反正李龙馥也没有联系他，直接到了机场。如果没有看到黄铉辰就直接走了。

方灿也给他发过消息，不过就是问吃饭没有之类。李龙馥在车上简单回复，他没有告诉方灿黄铉辰到了澳洲。

凌晨机场人并不多，甚至有些空旷，李龙馥一进机场就看到黄铉辰扶着行李箱，站在大厅倚着墙壁看手机。李龙馥刚想后悔转身走了，黄铉辰的目光刚好与他对视。

“龙馥。”

黄铉辰提着行李箱朝李龙馥跑过来。

“你疯了？”李龙馥皱眉。

“都疯了吧，”黄铉辰伸手抬起李龙馥的下巴“还背着我和别的男人上床？”

“你明明都知道了，还能叫我背着你吗？”

黄铉辰没有接话，而是直接拉着李龙馥的手臂，另一只手拉着行李箱朝机场厕所走。

“你放开我！”

将行李箱扔在洗手台前，黄铉辰径直将李龙馥拉进厕所最里面的隔间，锁上门。

“黄唔....”

黄铉辰将李龙馥抵在墙角，和他接吻。李龙馥的牙关紧闭，黄铉辰伸手捏了一把李龙馥的下体，李龙馥想要惊呼的瞬间就被黄铉辰的舌头钻了空子。黄铉辰的手停留在他的下体，隔着牛仔裤不断的揉搓着，李龙馥的挣扎也变得软绵，喘息的声音也越来越大。

“宝贝，不要出声哦，也许会有人听到的。”黄铉辰又轻轻捏了一下李龙馥已经硬了的下体，李龙馥咬着下嘴唇，尽量不让自己呻吟出声。

解开两个人的皮带，褪下外裤，黄铉辰的身体紧贴着李龙馥，下体隔着内裤不断顶撞摩擦着，李龙馥下意识将手搭在了黄铉辰的肩膀，咬着唇仰头。黄铉辰很满意李龙馥的反应，手指解开李龙馥宽松衬衣的扣子。

“这些是他给你下的印记吗？”黄铉辰手指扫过李龙馥胸前还没散去的深深浅浅的吻痕。

“黄铉辰....哈啊...”

黄铉辰咬上了李龙馥胸前的肉粒，用牙齿细细研磨，然后吮吸。

“果然身体是最诚实的哦，馥儿。”

李龙馥咬着手臂，不让自己出声。黄铉辰亲吻他看到的每一处吻痕，一路向下，用牙齿咬着李龙馥的内裤边缘将内裤扯下，李龙馥的挺立一下弹出，打到了黄铉辰的脸。黄铉辰笑了笑将马桶盖子盖上，让李龙馥坐在盖子上，突然的冰冷触感让李龙馥颤栗，黄铉辰的手和嘴巴都为李龙馥的挺立活动着，李龙馥咬紧了手臂。

黄铉辰舔舐之后卖力吞吐着，手指也圈住柱体上下撸动。李龙馥咬住一只手，另一只手抚摸着黄铉辰柔顺的短发。

最了解李龙馥身体的，还是黄铉辰。第一次做的时候是李龙馥的成人礼，黄铉辰把自己当作礼物送给了李龙馥。那时候双向暗恋，黄铉辰主动出击，从告白到上床间隔不到五个小时。

感受到李龙馥克制不住的喘息，黄铉辰知道要到了。于是加快了撸动的手，嘴巴在顶端处张开，抬眼看着李龙馥现在仰头而露出的喉结。不一会儿李龙馥射进了黄铉辰嘴里，黄铉辰悉数吞掉。之后黄铉辰先拉起李龙馥的裤子给他穿好，又穿好自己的裤子。他坐在李龙馥腿靠根部，和李龙馥接着吻。黄铉辰伸手将李龙馥眼角的湿润抹掉，吻了吻他的眼角。

“对不起馥儿，是我不好，我不该试探你。”

“为什么要试探我？”李龙馥的声音变得委屈“我以为你真的不要我了，从半年前你说你要搬出去的时候。”

“遇到了一些事情，我现在还不能跟你细讲。”黄铉辰捧着李龙馥的脸“我是打算这几个月处理好之后就搬回来，但是中间出了些差错，是我做错了。”

“但是我现在不想原谅你，黄铉辰，”李龙馥抱着黄铉辰，头埋在他的颈窝“你真的太过分了。”

“好好好，不原谅也没事，我等你，但是，”黄铉辰的手揽住李龙馥的腰“我没订酒店，要和你睡。”

回到酒店之后，天已经有些蒙蒙亮了。李龙馥去洗澡，黄铉辰看到李龙馥在充电的手机屏幕闪烁了一下，是一条来自Chris的消息。“今天有空吗？出来吃饭吧。”

备注是英语，内容却是韩文。黄铉辰已经猜到了。黄铉辰出于好奇心，点开了两个人的聊天记录。他知道李龙馥手机密码，李龙馥之前也从来不会不让他看手机，黄铉辰也很少主动看他手机。但是消息记录里面都是一些基本的问候，并没有什么能让黄铉辰担心的地方。

等黄铉辰洗完澡吹完头发出来，李龙馥叫了客房服务端来了早餐，放在了一旁桌子上。房间楼层比较高，李龙馥在落地窗前看着外面的城市之景。

“馥儿。”

黄铉辰从背后抱住李龙馥的腰，头放在李龙馥的肩膀上。李龙馥转头，黄铉辰就亲上了李龙馥的嘴唇。李龙馥在黄铉辰的怀抱里转过身来，背靠着窗户，双手搭在黄铉辰的肩膀上，闭着眼沉浸在黄铉辰的吻里。

这个吻以两个人之间牵起的银丝宣告结束。

“宝贝，我们好久没做了。”

李龙馥用手指捏住刚闭上的黄铉辰的两片唇瓣。

“那是你自找的。”

“那...我现在也要自己争取了噢。”

说完黄铉辰将李龙馥拦腰抱起，扔在床上，然后脱掉自己的浴袍，又俯身扯开李龙馥的浴袍。

“你能不能温柔点啊？”

“怎么？那个男的很温柔是吧？”黄铉辰轻笑“我的错我认了，但你和不知道从哪儿钻出来的男人上床我还没找你算账呢。”

说完黄铉辰拿出润滑。

“铉辰啊！...你..你轻点...嗯啊...”

黄铉辰插进一根手指，速度很快，捅得也深，在里面翻搅着，让李龙馥欲罢不能。黄铉辰一只手给李龙馥开扩着一只手撸动着自己的挺立。第二根手指插进去的时候，李龙馥的肠液也分泌了一些出来，很快黄铉辰就插入了第三根。

“宝贝想要吗？”

“嗯...想...”

“应该要说什么？”

“铉辰哥哥嗯....馥儿想被铉辰哥哥操....呃啊..”

黄铉辰直直捅入李龙馥的穴口，然后黄铉辰没有了动作，只是俯下身子压在了李龙馥身上。

“哥哥动一动嘛...”李龙馥撅着嘴亲了一下黄铉辰的嘴角。

“不动，谁叫你昨天和别的男人上床，只不定也像现在这个样子求别人操。”

“铉辰哥哥我错了，馥儿现在好难受，馥儿以后都不会再和别人做爱了，就和铉辰哥哥在一起，好吗？”

“再深情点。”黄铉辰笑着看着李龙馥。

只见李龙馥微眯双眼，舌尖伸出舔了一下嘴唇，然后一声娇叹。

“铉辰哥哥，请，让，馥儿，怀孕，吧。”

黄铉辰觉得没人能拒绝李龙馥在做爱的时候说的这些话，对于黄铉辰来说，它们的效果比春药都要强。黄铉辰起身扶着李龙馥的腰肢开始抽插，李龙馥却丝毫不吝啬地发出呻吟。黄铉辰当初是没有想过李龙馥这样的低音嗓在做爱的时候发出的声音是如此美妙。

“铉辰...哥哥轻..轻一点...馥儿疼...”

“馥儿要是想怀孕的话，哥哥必须要这么努力才行啊。”虽然是这么说，黄铉辰还是稍稍放慢了速度，但是将李龙馥的腿抬起，插入得更深，

“哥哥最棒了...哈....馥儿好舒服....”

“昨天那个男的操你的时候戴套了吗？”

“嗯...戴了嗯...只有铉辰哥哥可以...不用戴套...干馥儿啊...”

黄铉辰像是奖励一样摸了摸李龙馥的鬓角。

“馥儿好乖，但是以后再生铉辰哥哥的气都不能轻易和别的男人上床知道吗？”

“知道了...亲亲...”

黄铉辰将李龙馥抱起湿吻，嗓子发出的细碎的声音都融化在湿吻里。然后黄铉辰躺下了，李龙馥坐在了黄铉辰身上。

“馥儿自己动一动，铉辰哥哥累了。”

李龙馥撑起身子，每一次坐入都让他颤栗，发出声声娇喘。李龙馥上下活动越来越快，脸上的潮红也只增不减，唾液也不自觉从嘴角流了出来。

“哥哥...馥儿快不行了..哈啊..铉辰哥哥...”

黄铉辰又起身抱住李龙馥，李龙馥环住黄铉辰的肩膀，头埋在黄铉辰的颈后。黄铉辰加快了抽插速度，李龙馥的喘气声越来越急促，终于在李龙馥一阵颤栗之后，黄铉辰放慢了动作，李龙馥大口呼吸着。

“我的宝贝馥儿爽了可是哥哥还没有呢。”

在李龙馥还没缓过来的时候黄铉辰又开始快速抽插，李龙馥在黄铉辰耳边呻吟，啃咬着黄铉辰肩膀脖颈的皮肤。

“铉辰哥哥...”

“嗯？”

“射...射在馥儿里面吧...”

“不行，宝贝，会生病的。”

之前有一次射在里面没有及时清理，李龙馥发了高烧生病了很长一段时间，在那之后黄铉辰一般都戴套。但李龙馥不喜欢黄铉辰戴套，黄铉辰只好最后都射在了外面。

“哥哥帮我清理....就不会生病的。”

“真的吗？”

“哥哥不想吗...”李龙馥用舌头濡湿了黄铉辰的耳垂。

“该死。”

黄铉辰加大了力度，惹得李龙馥惊叫出声。黄铉辰将枕头放在李龙馥腰下，让李龙馥睡在床上，然后拉起李龙馥的双腿，分开架起，贯穿更深。

“馥儿...哥哥来了哦...”

“嗯嗯...哥哥...给馥儿吧...呃哈..”

黄铉辰开始了最后的冲刺，一声低吼射在了李龙馥里面。黄铉辰抽出性器，压在李龙馥身上同他接吻。

“宝贝，什么时候回首尔。”浴缸里黄铉辰问背对躺在自己身上的李龙馥。

“你订了票了吗？”

“没有，我就是看你。”

“那我们在悉尼逛两天，体验一下夏天再回去，首尔冬天好冷。”

“好，我陪你。”

“嗯。”

李龙馥想起早餐还在外面。

“我饿了。”

李龙馥感觉腰背后有什么硬了起来。

“李龙馥，你只能是我一个人的占有物。”黄铉辰说。


End file.
